


Monster

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, vague ass awkward smut :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: Wonshik was always so pliant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> recommended songs: VIXX - [Love Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtRB-LThObo) Do, Tove Lo - [Talking Body](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzRyxGBGiAE) and [THIS](https://soundcloud.com/archipelagoent/light-up-the-darkness-demo)

Wonshik was always so pliant.

One would have thought (and truth be told, Hongbin himself had thought so as well at the beginning) that a boy who appeared wearing tight black jeans and tank tops that revealed his tattoos, an enormous pair of designer sunglasses covering half of his face would be aggressive and _extra_ , but Wonshik was most literally the opposite of all those.

 

 

They met at a club, Hongbin going there for _hunting_ with his friend, Jaehwan, much like two hungry incubi would, like they so often did. They would look around on the dance floor for potential prey, their eyes meeting with all the boys' who were charmed by their pretty faces and nice bodies—Hongbin couldn't stop himself from smirking when one of them started blinking fast like he wasn't believing his own eyes.

The guy wasn't much of a sight in the crowd; if anything, he was a stranger you wouldn't even look at in the streets when they passed you by, but he was the only one who dared step forward, marching towards Hongbin with his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans, his white tank top sticking to a very nice six pack on his stomach.

"Hey," he yelled over the pounding music, standing closer to Hongbin than that would be deemed appropriate between strangers. He was tall enough that Hongbin had to tip his head back a little to look up at him, at his droopy eyes lined with black, his equally raven hair painted neon blue by the lights.

"Hey," Hongbin smiled at him.

"Do you want something to drink? It's on me."

"Sure," Hongbin replied, the monster he called his soul purring at the thought.

They made their way towards the bar, Hongbin glancing back at Jaehwan to see him drag his hands down the front of a boy with pretty, cat-like eyes. He felt a little jealous at the sight, would have liked to snag the guy for himself, had he seen him before his own prey had walked into his trap so willingly.

The boy asked for a few rounds of vodka, downing his own shots in rapid succession and sitting close to Hongbin by the bar.

"I'm Wonshik," he said, reaching out a hand to Hongbin.

Hongbin shook his hand, but didn't let go of it, hopping off his barstool and pulling Wonshik with him, towards a dark corner.

He leant his back against the wall and yanked Wonshik close, grinning at the way the boy's eyes turned wide, seemingly flustered. Hongbin reached up and pulled him down by the back of his head, crashing their mouths together, kissing Wonshik hard, biting his lower lip and sucking at his tongue until Wonshik was grabbing his hips, pressing up against him, his moans rumbling inside Hongbin's chest. His hair was dry but soft and Hongbin's fingers combed through his locks with ease, his knee going between Wonshik's legs and making him sigh into Hongbin's mouth.

He kissed the side of Wonshik's neck, biting down on the juncture of it, Wonshik flinching in his arms, his cock twitching in his jeans.

"Your place or mine?" Hongbin asked, his lips touching the shell of Wonshik's ear.

"Can we go to yours?" Wonshik asked, a hand sliding up on Hongbin's torso to his neck, his thumb pressing down on Hongbin's pulse point lightly. "My roommate's at home."

That wouldn’t have been uncomfortable for Hongbin, but he didn’t voice his thoughts, instead making for the exit, holding Wonshik's hand.

Wonshik's appearance was quite pleasing to the eye even in lamplight, the tattoos on his chest, arms and back serving as a nice discovery for Hongbin once he shed his tank top. He was fairly ripped, though Hongbin was glad to see his own biceps were bigger, the realisation boosting his ego enough to push a half-naked Wonshik on his bed, climbing over him to resume kissing him, continuing what they had stopped while they kicked off their shoes and got rid of their clothes. Wonshik held him gently for all that he was apparently very turned on, his hands trembling on Hongbin's waist when Hongbin grinded down on his lap, fingers tracing the letters of his tattoo just under his collarbone blindly.

Hongbin stood up to take off the rest of his clothes, unbuckling Wonshik's belt for him and ushering him to pull down his jeans and boxer briefs while he took the lube and a condom from the drawer of his nightstand.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Wonshik said breathlessly as Hongbin straddled his hips again; he caressed Hongbin's chest and his stomach, his eyes—with his eyeliner now smudged—roving over Hongbin's body like he was looking at a precious painting.

Hongbin smirked and grinded down again, making Wonshik choke on air.

Wonshik was perfectly easy to control in bed, letting Hongbin move above him the way he wanted, Wonshik’s grip firm on his hips and his fingertips digging into his skin, most probably leaving bruises, his body following Hongbin's lead all along. He was just right for what Hongbin needed him: wrecking himself with Wonshik's help—a tool he could own until he would reach his goal. Wonshik cursed under his breath when Hongbin moved his hips just so, hands shaking as he slid them lower, cupping Hongbin's ass and telling him how good he felt, even though Hongbin never replied once.

“Don’t come until I do,” Hongbin commanded, seeing the crease deepen between Wonshik's eyebrows, sweat shining on his neck and the muscles in his thighs tightening. Hongbin bent over, nails scraping Wonshik's chest, panting into his ear and whispering, “You’re doing great.”

Wonshik groaned at the praise, and Hongbin let out a quiet chuckle. His legs were starting to feel numb and warmth was pooling in his stomach, making it hard to keep his composure, trying to find a way to keep himself from coming by grabbing a fistful of Wonshik's hair, Wonshik crying out at the pain.

Hongbin kissed him again, messily, moaning into Wonshik's mouth when he found his sweet spot, saying, “Touch me,” with a little break to his voice.

Wonshik did as he was told and Hongbin sobbed onto Wonshik's lips, trembling from head to toe as he came.

“You can— you can…”

He wasn’t sure Wonshik heard or understood him whatsoever, but then the hotness spread into him through the barriers of the condom, and Wonshik grabbed his hips again, lifting him a little so he could ride out his orgasm, his deep voice bouncing off the walls and mixing with Hongbin's whines.

Hongbin got off him when all that could be heard was their ragged breathing, lying back on the bed with his joints screaming with joy. He turned to the side and saw Wonshik's Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard, drinking in the air like it was liquid.

“I guess… I guess I’ll go now,” he said in a raspy voice.

“Tissues,” Hongbin said, pointing at his nightstand, not trying to make him stay.

Wonshik sat up to get some and Hongbin took his time marvelling at the pretty muscles of his back, the tattoo on the top of his spine shining with sweat. It was a beautiful sight and Hongbin would have wanted a second round if his body hadn’t been so broken.

Wonshik bunched the condom up into a tissue and placed it on the nightstand, standing in the middle of the bedroom helplessly, looking for his scattered clothes. His ass was nice, too, Hongbin noted when Wonshik bent down to put on his briefs and jeans, padding out of the bedroom awkwardly, probably to look for his tank top.

Hongbin pulled the blanket over his shoulders and got up from the bed, following Wonshik into the living room, watching him put on his shoes. When he was done, he stood still in the doorway, a cute little blush tinting his cheeks pink—he looked a lot like he never did this often.

“Can I get your number?” he asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and messing up his already mussed hair even more.

Hongbin thought for a few seconds because he didn’t really want to make ties, but Wonshik was already holding out his phone for him, looking expectant like a small puppy waiting for a treat, so Hongbin typed in his number, his phone buzzing somewhere in the bedroom as Wonshik gave him a quick call. Wonshik then turned around and opened the door, stopping on the threshold right before Hongbin could have shut him out.

Wonshik stepped forward and hesitantly cupped Hongbin's cheek with a hand, leaning in to kiss him for one last time, slower than before, and then he was walking away.

Hongbin felt so alive.

 

 

It didn't take Wonshik too long to text Hongbin, only a few days. It wasn't a deep conversation—nothing fancy or philosophical, he only asked Hongbin how he was and if they could see each other sometime.

Just like he hadn't wanted to make ties when Wonshik had asked for his number, Hongbin was now torn between saying yes and declining the invitation altogether instead of just beating about the bush, but there was something about Wonshik that drew him in, made him want to see Wonshik again, to hear his deep, rumbling voice and have his sleepy gaze on Hongbin's face. It was stupid and he knew, because Wonshik was nothing but a toy, something he should have played with once and thrown it away as soon as he finished, just like he had done to all the others before. He wouldn't make the same mistake he had done with Sanghyuk, he had to be careful.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jaehwan asked from where he was perched on the couch next to Hongbin, feet propped up on the coffee table, the hem of his too short shorts riding up on his thighs, and Hongbin was inclined to think he wasn't wearing anything underneath them, so he looked up at Jaehwan's questioning expression, trying not to blush.

"It's nothing," he murmured, looking back at his phone, the minutes passing by fast since he had opened the message—he imagined Wonshik staring at the screen of his own phone, furrowing his brow as he kept his eyes on the word 'seen'. Jaehwan was apparently not satisfied with Hongbin's answer and he kept watching him, munching on his bag of crisps. Hongbin sighed. "Have you met that guy from last weekend since... you know, since he left?"

"Taekwoon? No," Jaehwan said cautiously and Hongbin could tell he was thinking difficult thoughts, maybe that Hongbin was having a crush on the guy. "Why are you asking?"

"What if he wanted to meet you again? What would you do?"

Jaehwan fell silent, looking down at the crisp in his hand, pouting a little like he always did when he was deep in thought.

"Well, I suppose we're excluding the fact that I gave him a fake number," he said, glancing up at Hongbin from the corner of his eye and turning away again when Hongbin nodded. "He's nice," he shrugged, "I mean, his looks are nice and he gave me his jacket when I was cold. I'd probably be up for a round five."

"Gross," Hongbin grimaced, leaning away when Jaehwan threw his crisp at him. "And what if he wanted to meet you again and it sounded a lot like he was asking you out and you wouldn't want anything like that but it would be nice to fuck again?"

"Can you stop speaking in hypotheses and directing this at me?" Jaehwan grumbled. "I feel uncomfortable. Is it what's-his-name from last weekend?"

"Wonshik, yes," Hongbin said and dragged a hand over his face. "He sounds pretty sappy in his texts and he wasn't my best fuck, but he was decent enough and he has a lot of potential to be made... supple."

"Hm," Jaehwan lifted his index finger to his chin, tapping on it. "I guess, you could make it clear you only want to have sex and if he still wants to see you that way, nothing bad can happen. If he still wants to see you _outside_ of his bed afterwards, you'll need to reject him though, because he'll develop a crush on you and as we know, you don't want that as of now, right?"

"Right," Hongbin mumbled, looking down at his phone.

**is your roommate at home?** , he texted, and Wonshik sent him a 'no' immediately.

 

 

With a sip of whisky he had found in their fridge inside his system, Hongbin was still quite pissed and jittery, his hands trembling in his lap as he sat in the backseat of the taxi. He wasn't nervous per se, but he was annoyed at himself for thinking so much about all of this, the anger suffocating him from inside.

Wonshik looked less messed up than he had back in the club, and he looked quite different in daylight, without the eyeliner, and wearing fresh clothes, having just this side of too much cologne sprinkled on him. His eyes looked more droopy to the extent Hongbin almost didn't have the heart to wreck someone so cute looking, but his tattoos were peeking from the collar of his shirt and from the sleeve of it, the whole boy looking a lot more sophisticated in his grey T-shirt and nice blue jeans than that would have been justifiable when one was only supposed to be chilling at home.

"Hey," he smiled, the apples of his cheeks bunching up happily and what the fuck, Hongbin thought, this wasn't what he remembered from the week before. "Come in."

Hongbin stepped inside and took his shoes off, shrugging off his black leather jacket that Wonshik took form him, hanging it on the rack by the door.

How to do this...?

"Would you like someth—" Wonshik started, but Hongbin was already kissing him, standing on his tiptoes until Wonshik's surprise wore off and he finally bent over, his arms hugging Hongbin close by the waist.

Hongbin backed him up until Wonshik's back thudded against the wall of the hallway, small sounds bubbling from his throat, right into Hongbin's mouth.

"Wait," Wonshik managed to rasp out between kisses, "wait, Hongbin. Aren't we going to do this... um, right?"

He blinked towards the end of the hallway, most probably in the direction where his bedroom could be found, and Hongbin followed his gaze but then turned back, kissing Wonshik's throat.

"No," he murmured into his skin, "we should never do this right."

He didn't leave Wonshik so much as a second to ponder about that, only tugged at his T-shirt, ushering him to take it off.

By the time Wonshik was hoisting him up against the opposite wall, Hongbin holding onto his shoulders for dear life while trying hard not to let the tears slip out from his eyes, Wonshik's sweetness had long been gone, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin, his ragged breaths puffing against Hongbin's shoulder. It had taken some time to convince him that they didn't need lube or a condom, but now he was falling apart under Hongbin, his arms shaking with the weight of Hongbin's body.

"Are you okay?" he asked breathily.

Hongbin nodded and then motioned Wonshik to put him down, Hongbin kissing him roughly before turning around to face the wall. Wonshik held him like a china doll and tried to go about the thing slowly, but Hongbin grabbed his hands on his waist and made them hold him tighter.

"I'm not going to break," he panted, and Wonshik made a choking noise, obeying without a word of complaint. "Bite me."

He felt Wonshik's lips on his shoulder blade, kissing gently, most probably in an attempt to soothe the pain, nipping at Hongbin's skin like a small kitten and only biting down harder when Hongbin pushed back against him, his back arching. He was doing well, making Hongbin cry out when Wonshik found his sweet spot—something he seemed to be very good at. Hongbin would have praised him for it, had his head been clear enough for him to say anything, but Wonshik was going too fast, too hard, just what Hongbin liked.

Hongbin let Wonshik come first as a reward, though Wonshik was trying to help him reach his own orgasm as best he could, Hongbin ending up almost bent into half with his cock in Wonshik's hand, coming with the most pathetic sounding whines he had ever produced, a tear breaking loose and running down his cheek.

There was a hand on his arm, caressing gently, Wonshik pressing kisses to Hongbin's shoulder and hugging him from behind, holding Hongbin up so that he wouldn't collapse as he tried to stay standing on his wobbly legs.

"We should take a shower," Wonshik murmured into his ear.

"Most definitely," Hongbin whispered.

"Can you stay upright?" Wonshik asked.

"You're good, but not _that_ good," Hongbin lied and Wonshik's hoarse laugh rang through the hallway.

The water drops running down Wonshik's body proved to be too much for Hongbin to resist and their shower led to another makeout session unfolding into a second round in Wonshik's messy bedroom, on top of a bunch of dirty clothes on the bed. Wonshik was still following Hongbin's lead like a trustworthy slave, doing exactly what Hongbin commanded him to do and it was intoxicating, how Hongbin could control an individual who supposedly had his own fully developed mind. Wonshik told him how beautiful he was, countless of times, like he still couldn't believe someone like Hongbin was riding him, letting Hongbin tear at his skin with his nails and never saying it hurt or it was enough. He was so perfect for all of this.

"When's your roommate coming back home?" Hongbin asked, lying on his stomach in Wonshik's bed, a blanket thrown over his ass to keep up the image of some sort of decency. Wonshik was fiddling with his phone, editing a photo he had taken of Hongbin lying there.

"Not until an hour later," he replied and smiled at his phone, showing the screen to Hongbin. "This one's pretty hot."

To Hongbin, it was just a picture of himself looking like some kind of nude model for a fucking painting, so he shrugged.

"An hour is a lot of time," Hongbin said and pulled himself up into sitting position, pressing closer to Wonshik to kiss his jaw.

"You're a monster," Wonshik laughed, pulling Hongbin between his legs, his phone dropping to the floor.

Hongbin fully agreed.

 

 

In just a month they managed to develop a relationship that Hongbin couldn’t really call anything but being fuck buddies.

It wasn’t the right classification in Hongbin's opinion as they weren’t _buddies_ per se; Hongbin still barely knew anything about Wonshik that should have been the basic information he possessed about someone he shared his bed with: he knew nothing about Wonshik's family, about his future plans or his exact age. He knew, however, that Wonshik liked banana flavoured protein shakes the most, snored in his sleep, liked Chris Brown’s music (and liked having sex to it, too, which Hongbin found annoying), and drank way too much energy drink. 

He also knew that Wonshik liked it when Hongbin pulled at his hair while kissing, had a thing for breath play, and was fascinated by Hongbin's dishevelled image after fucking, documenting it through photos whenever Hongbin didn’t care to stop him from snapping pictures of his disgustingly sweaty body.

Wonshik wasn’t in a better situation, either. If Hongbin had had a nickel for every time Wonshik had tried to start a real, meaningful conversation with him that Hongbin suppressed by pushing him on the bed, he would have been a billionaire by the time it became a custom for them to spend the weekends at each other’s places.

For all that Hongbin didn’t know much about Wonshik, he could notice how Wonshik's patience had started to wear off, his attempts at talking to Hongbin fizzling out making him frustrated which first made him a little whiny and later on, quite pissy.

It became apparent one time when Hongbin had told him not to come and Wonshik agreed, though not without complaints. He was lying with his arm thrown over his eyes, body trembling under Hongbin's hold and his hips trying to buck up even as Hongbin held them down, taking as much of Wonshik into his mouth as he could.

“I can’t do this,” he groaned, his voice breaking.

“Yes, you can,” Hongbin said, surfacing just enough to nibble on the inner side of Wonshik's thigh. “You will.”

“Fuck, Hongbin, you can’t—” Wonshik cried out when Hongbin went down on him once again, a full-body shudder running through him and making Hongbin's stomach spasm from the sight. “You can give commands to me, but you can’t— you can’t control my body, for fuck’s sake!”

Hongbin sucked harder and Wonshik was writhing under his hands, a breath getting caught in his throat.

“You can come then,” Hongbin said, taking Wonshik into his mouth for one last time and swallowing everything when Wonshik came with a loud cry that Jaehwan could sure hear in the other room.

“God,” Wonshik moaned when Hongbin sat up, dragging the back of his hand over his mouth. Wonshik took his arm off his face and there were tears in his bloodshot eyes, a vein throbbing on his temple. He looked deliciously exhausted and Hongbin smiled down at him like one would smile proudly at the art they created. “You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“I’m not,” Hongbin said. “Also, you could just thank me.”

“Thank you?” Wonshik echoed, gritting his teeth. “For what? Making me frustrated and angry all the time?”

“For being your best fuck.”

“You may be my best fuck, but you’re the _worst_ person I’ve ever met.” Wonshik let out a careworn sigh. “Why do you enjoy being bossy?”

“That’s just how I am,” Hongbin shrugged, flashing as many teeth as possible.

Wonshik looked at him, irritated, staring into Hongbin's eyes for an uncomfortably long time. He then sat up slowly, asking, “Has anyone ever handled you the way you’re handling me?”

“No?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow. “This is how I like it and I’m not going to change my ways for anybody.”

Wonshik huffed, the corner of his mouth twitching like he was suppressing a grin, and in the next moment, his hands were on Hongbin's shoulders, pushing him down on the mattress and straddling his hips.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Hongbin snapped, trying to break free, but then Wonshik grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, leaning close until their noses were almost touching.

“I’m showing you something new,” he replied with a small laugh and then he was nosing along Hongbin's neck until he could whisper in his ear, “and you’re going to enjoy it.”

Before Hongbin could have screamed at him to let him go, Wonshik was kissing him roughly, biting his lower lip so hard Hongbin thought it would draw blood.

His whole body was still sensitive and sore from the previous round, but Wonshik didn’t give him time to resurface; he held Hongbin's wrists on the mattress with one hand, his other hand going between Hongbin's legs to spread them.

Hongbin took a sharp breath and he arched up from the mattress when Wonshik was inside him again, starting out torturously slow, sucking painful hickeys into the skin of Hongbin's neck, his teeth feeling like pinpricks. He was squirming under Wonshik but his body was trying to meet each one of Wonshik's thrusts, though he wished he could control himself.

“Don’t move,” Wonshik ordered, eyes hooded and he looked a little dangerous now, just enough to make Hongbin's heart flutter with the unfamiliarity of the situation. “And you can’t come until I tell you to. If you do, I swear to God I’m going to tie your hands to the headboard and leave you here like this.”

Hongbin let out a sob involuntarily, pressing his lips together to prevent any more of them from slipping out as he looked at Wonshik with as much hatred as he could muster.

“It hurts, you asshole,” Hongbin grumbled, but then Wonshik changed the angle and he moaned from how good it felt.

“I’m not as stupid as I seem,” Wonshik chuckled, mouthing over Hongbin's chest. “You love it.”

Hongbin tried to snarl but it was a weak attempt and it only got Wonshik laughing at him again, his hand that wasn’t holding Hongbin's wrists down coming up to his throat, his fingertips barely touching Hongbin's Adam’s apple before he pressed his palm against it, fingers closing in so Hongbin struggled for air. He tried to scream but couldn’t find his voice for it, the whole sensation going to his head so much he was afraid he would come anytime—he dared not to think about being tied to the headboard because it was a vicious circle and it would have yielded the same result.

Wonshik let go of his throat, kissing him again and breathing shakily into his mouth, his grip loosening on Hongbin's wrists, not that he really needed to hold them down anymore.

“I’m going crazy,” Hongbin heaved, feeling his orgasm build up and it was now threatening to overtake him. “I hate you so fucking much.”

“Your feelings are reciprocated,” Wonshik replied and buried his face into the crook of Hongbin's neck, his breath hitting Hongbin's skin.

Wonshik's hips stuttered and with a groan, he came, muffling his sounds into Hongbin's shoulder. He stilled, breathing heavily and Hongbin tried to move, just a little, to finally end this sweet nightmare, not even caring about how miserably he was mewling at this point.

Wonshik pushed himself back up and he looked so damn good with some locks of his shiny black hair sticking to his forehead and a smug smirk sitting on his lips, sweat trickling down on that fucking beautiful six pack of his, that Hongbin wished he could kiss him again, but he was not going to ask for it even if his life depended on it.

“Do you want to come?” Wonshik asked.

“What the fuck do you think?!” Hongbin tried to sound indignant, but all it sounded like was a needy plea.

“Be nice,” Wonshik warned him, though he was clearly enjoying the situation. He reached over to the nightstand for his phone, taking his time snapping a few pictures of Hongbin who had to make an effort not to yell at him from the top of his lungs. When he was done taking a photo he was finally satisfied with, he let go of Hongbin's wrists and got off him, accommodating himself between his legs. “No tricks.”

“You’re the one playing tricks, you—” Hongbin couldn’t continue his sentence because Wonshik's lips were on his cock and it only took a few swirls of his tongue for Hongbin to lose his mind completely.

Wonshik swallowed like a good boy and let Hongbin ride his orgasm out even as his cock hit the back of Wonshik's throat, hands bunching up the sheets under him. He hardly felt Wonshik let go of him and lying back down next to him as he was keeping his eyes shut tight, breathing in through his mouth, his heart almost going into overdrive. He tried to despise Wonshik but wanted to do it all over again, wanted Wonshik to take him immediately, tie him against the headboard for real. It was sick and he didn’t know what to say, what to do.

“See?” Wonshik asked and Hongbin opened his eyes to look at his gloating face. “Told you you’d enjoy it.”

“Don’t talk to me,” Hongbin replied and swept his fringe out of his forehead, licking his dry lips.

“Why?” Wonshik turned on his side, touching a hand to Hongbin's neck gently, fingers trailing down what Hongbin supposed were love bites and Wonshik's own fingerprints. “It’s not like you didn’t deserve it.” He bent over to kiss Hongbin on the lips shortly, not getting kissed back. “You’re gorgeous, Hongbin, but you’re also the fucking devil himself.”

Wonshik kissed him again, this time longer and a lot slower, and despite all the conflicting emotions inside him, Hongbin let him do it, growing just as pliant under Wonshik's hands as Wonshik had been before.

He felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
